


Eggnog Introductions

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Brad tells the story of how he met Patrice.





	Eggnog Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tuukka's Gingerbread Cookie Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941948) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



It was the first week of December and the staff of the Beantown Cafe and Bakery had stayed after closing to decorate for Christmas. The manager, Zdeno Chara and barista David Pastrnak had headed down to the slightly creepy basement to get the decorations. Brad Marchand and Patrice Bergeron, also both baristas were finishing up the clean up, while their baker Tuukka Rask was relaxing back in one of the plush easy chairs that was near fireplace, keeping an eye on the tray of cookies that he had baked for them.

It didn't take long for the two of them to return from the basement with the dusty boxes.

"So I figured while we decorated we could try some new drinks I came up with?" Patrice set a tray of fancy coffee next to Tuukka's cookies. "So we have a gingerbread latte, a candy cane white hot chocolate, a toasted marshmallow mocha, spiced apple-pomegranate cider and vanilla eggnog steamer."

"Eggnog!" Brad exclaimed.

Patrice nodded. "That's right. You finally have a eggnog drink you can serve all those cute customers that come in."

Tuukka rolled his eyes, reaching out to claim the steaming cup of cider.

While Pasta, sitting on the floor of the shop making an attempt at helping Zdeno untangle the Christmas lights but really only there because it was closest to the cookies, looked confused as he took the clear coffee cup full of pink, white hot chocolate.

"That's right you didn't work here yet did you?" Brad said.

Pasta shook his head, his mouth full of cookie.

Zdeno just shook his head and continued to untangle lights.

Patrice took a seat on the other easy chair, a slightly fond smile on his face as he sipped the eggnog.

"It was our first Christmas that we were open and it was just the three of us, me, Tuukks and Z." Brad said as he joined Patrice on the easy chair, careful not to spill the mocha. "People had just discovered Tuukka's gingerbread bites and it was insane in here..."

Two years ago...

"Non-fat soy latte for Jen?" Brad called out, not waiting to see if it was picked up. The order cups were beginning to pile up and the line of people waiting to be served wasn't getting any shorter.

Brad took a deep breath and grabbed two cups requesting double chocolate mochas. They really could use another person a this point. But he wasn't going to let Zdeno know that he was thinking like that.

He powered through the two mochas, three regular coffees, and a needlessly complicated latte.

Zdeno's hand landed on his shoulder after he had slid the latte to a Hunter. "Take over the till for a bit?" He said.

Brad nodded, grateful for the slight break.

The next customers in line were two teenage girls ordering non fat, non dairy lattes. Brad helped three more customers when he realized that this next one was the last in line.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Beantown Cafe and Bakery. What can I get for you today?" Brad looked up with his customary smile and froze. Standing in front of the till was most handsome man that Brad had ever saw. He was dressed for the cold with a black wool overcoat, scarf tucked around his throat. His dark hair was thick and perfectly in place in a way that made Brad want to run his hands through it, just to mess it up a little. His dark brown eyes were warm and something that Brad was sure he could spend hours staring into.

And they crinkled at the edges as he talked.

Oh crap, he was talking to Brad in a softly accented voice and Brad had absolutely no idea what he had just said.

"Of course," Brad flashed a smile at him. "But umm could you repeat that?"

The handsome customer smirked slightly and said.

"Large eggnog please." Brad nodded, scrawling it on a cup.

And then blinked at the words.

They didn't serve eggnog.

Brad glanced up, flashing what he hoped was a charming grin at the man, in reality it was more of deer in the headlights look.

"I'll be right back!" Before the customer or Zdeno could say a word, Brad grabbed a large cup and darted into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Tuukka's growled.

"Need eggs," Brad muttered rushing past the intimidating baker.

Tuukka raised an eyebrow and watched as Brad rushed over to the fridge.

Brad began to crack the eggs into the cup, hesitating after three and deciding to add a forth. Next he grabbed a jug of milk pouring it into the cup.

"Who are you trying to poison?" Tuukka's asked.

"What?" Brad finally stopped. "No one!"

"Could have fooled me," Tuukka shrugged.

"I...it won't poison him...will it," Brad stared at Tuukka.

"What are you trying to do?" Tuukka sighed not really wanting get involved.

"I told the really cute customer that he could have a large eggnog." Brad said, more dramatically than what was needed.

"We don't..."

"I know!" Brad exclaimed.

Tuukka sighed again. "This is ridiculous." He grabbed Brad's arm and pulled him towards the door. "You are an adult and you will go out and tell him we do not serve eggnog. And then you can ask him for his number."

"What?" Brad squeaked, just before Tuukka pushed him out of the kitchen.

Zdeno was still getting drinks ready and the customer gave him a curious look.

"Is that mine?" Brad looked down at the cup that he still clenched in his hand.

"Only if you want food poisoning." Brad sighed, dumping the contents into the sink.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve eggnog."

"All right. How about a vanilla steamer instead?" The customer smiled at him again.

"Coming right up!" Brad exclaimed. "Could I get a name?"

"Only if I can get your number?"

Present day...

"Awe!" Pasta exclaimed.

"And we've been stuck with the lovebirds ever since," Tuukka sighed.

"Oh come on," Brad said. "You're the one who told me to get his number in the first place."

Tuukka muttered something under his breath that Brad chose to ignore as he hopped up to start taking the tree out of the box.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One More Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392329) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace)




End file.
